I wanna Skateboard
by MawrisaLovesSasuSaku
Summary: Ginger wants to learn how to skateboard, but Zeke won't teach her and Luther wasn't home. Having no one else to teach her, she tries to learn by herself. She collapsed from exhaustion, and meets a really cute boy... Who Zeke doesn't approve of.


**Helllo! I know I should be uploading a new chapter for Relapse instead of a new one-shot, but I'm still working on the new chapter! Relapse's chapters all seem so rushed to me, and I don't wanna disappoint anyone. One quick question: How do you upload stories to your communities? Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot. **

* * *

"Zeke, my wonderful big brother! I have a favor to ask." Ginger stated. Zeke wearily glanced at her from his position on his bed.

"Which would be...?" he inquired.

"Teach me how to skateboard." it wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"No!" Zeke shouted. Ginger blinked, in shock. She had never heard her elder brother yell like that.

"Why?" he sighed, looking at the big, brown eyes of his little sister.

"Because skateboarding is dangerous," he informed her. Ginger's face twisted into a frown.

"Is that all? You and Luther skate all the time!"

"Because me and Luth are older and have more experience than you." she glared at him.

"So what?! Once you teach me how to skate, I'll have experience and it won't be dangerous anymore!" Ginger was a little tired of Zeke treating her like a little kid, she was fourteen dammit!

"I won't teach you Ging, sorry." Ginger huffed and left the room - not without slamming the door first. Zeke sighed.

**:D**

"If Zeke won't teach me, I'll just have to find someone who will." Ginger muttered to herself as she rummaged through her room looking for her skateboard she got a few Christmases ago.

Ginger wasn't even so sure herself why she wanted to learn how to skateboard, Zeke and Luther always have fun, so she thought she would try. Plus ever since Poochie moved and Stinky Cast moved on from her, she's been dead bored. What she was really confused about was why her idiot brother wouldn't teach her. He offered to like, two years ago; but she refused. And he was eighteen, in his senior year at school. In other words, this was his last year at home, he got accepted into some college in Utah (A/N: I have no idea of the college's in Utah, but I wanted to make his college far away from where they lived). So you'd think he'd want to spend as much time with her as possible! What a jerk!He's been spending all his time with Luther, and they were going to the same college-

"Luther! That's it! I'll ask Luther!" she smirked evilly. _Perfect... _she thought to herself. "Ugh, where did I put that damn skateboard!" she yelled.

"Ginger! Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry mom! Ah! There you are..." she grabbed the old thing and ran downstairs to inform her parents of her destination.

"Mom, dad! I'm going over to Luther's, 'kay? I'll be back by six!" she quickly put on her shoes and ran out the door, without even hearing her parent's consent.

"Where's she going in such a hurry?" her mother wondered aloud.

"She said Luther's didn't she?" her husband said gruffly from behind the newspaper. She threw him a withering look.

"Yes, I know that, but why?" she murmured.

**[:**

"Luther! Luther, you there?!" Ginger pounded on Luther's door, breathing very heavily from the long run here. She was just about to yell again when a woman answered the door. Ginger instantly recognized her as Mrs. Waffles.

"Hello, Mrs. Waffles, is Luther home?"

"No, Ginger, he's visiting Nana Waffles. He should be gone for awhile." Ginger growled under her breath.

"Okay thanks." with that she left, disappointed. _I could ask Kojo... Nah, he irritates me. Well, I guess i could try and teach myself... _With a new resolve, she headed to an old parking lot so she would have lots of open space. When she approached the lot, Ginger suddenly didn't feel so confident. She'd always been a little, not necessarily clumsy; just not graceful, really. And if she fell, she could very well brake a bone. And or kill herself. But life's all about taking chances and living for the moment. So she put her skateboard down, and put one foot on it. _Here we go Ginger..._

**xD**

Ginger spent hours trying to skateboard. Hours of falling, succeeding, and getting angry. She finally collapsed, bruised from head to toe, bleeding on her knees and elbows, and exhausted. She breathed heavily and stared at the setting sun. _That's beautiful! _She thought in awe.

"Hey! You there! What are you doing all the way out here?" Ginger turned her head to see a boy walking toward here. He looked into her dazed eyes, saw what she was laying next to, and put on a knowing smile.

"Skateboarding, eh?" Ginger blushed, and it wasn't just from the heat of the hot summer day. He was so cute when he smiled.

"Trying," she clarified. He laughed and Ginger's blush grew a deeper hue.

"By the way, I'm Kevin. May I ask your name?" Ginger smiled and sat up.

"You may, I'm Ginger."

"So skateboarding, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda new at it. Just started today." he nodded and smiled again. If possible, Ginger blushed even more.

"Really? I'm a skater too."

"Are you? I thought I knew all the skaters around here,"

"I just moved in about last week, I've been exploring the town so I haven't really skated a lot."

"Oh."

"So, you look pretty beat, I'll walk you home." he offered. Ginger's face turned bright red.

"O-oh, thanks," he smirked.

"Lead the way, Ginger." Ginger nodded and picked up her board.

**^_^**

Kevin laughed again and Ginger blushed a little, again. He was just so darn cute... Light brown spiky hair, light brown, almost butterscotch, eyes.

"So what about your family?" he asked as they turned another corner. Ginger sighed slightly, only two more blocks to go.

"My family? Well, my mom is erratic and harebrained, my father works too hard at his company and I hardly see him, and my brother is a jerk." she explained simply. He raised a brow.

"Why is he a jerk?" he asked.

"I asked him this morning to teach me to skateboard and he said no! Then I asked why and he said it was too 'dangerous'! What the hell! He's been skateboarding for years!" she shouted, flailing her arms around. Kevin chuckled.

"Maybe he just wants you to be safe. If I had a little sister I'd do everything in my power to keep her safe too. Especially at your age, I mean, that's when you start liking boys. That reminds me, do you have a boyfriend?" that surprised her.

"No, I don't," she stopped walking. "We're here." she said sullenly.

"Then I guess I won't have to worry about him coming after me." and suddenly his mouth was on her's.

Ginger was shocked, very shocked. But instantly kissed him back. As his mouth moved with her's she felt his tongue glide across her bottom lip and she eagerly opened her mouth to allow his entrance. He explored her whole mouth, and when he found her tongue and started gently rubbing it, she moaned.

"What the hell is this?!" Ginger's eyes snapped open when she found herself being pulled into the muscular chest of her older brother.

"Ginger?!" she gulped, he was always like this when she was around boys...

"Yes...?" he ignored her and glared at Kevin.

"Trying to get another girl pregnant, huh Kevin?" he asked coldly. "Well Ginger isn't some cheap whore, get out of here before I lose it." he said menacingly. Zeke pulled her inside the house before she could say good-bye.

"Zeke! Why do you always do that?! And Kevin just moved here, you don't know anything about him!" she yelled.

"I do this because you're my little sister, and he did not just move here, I've seen him around. He always acts all innocent so he can get girls like you." Ginger blinked, she hadn't known that. But she wasn't going down without a fight.

"How do I know you're not just lying?"

"Because I wouldn't lie to you about something like that."she huffed and turned her head the other way.

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you would've just agreed to teach me how to skateboard. What was the real reason for that anyway?" she asked.

"This was the reason, because if I taught you, you would've met people like him, and I can't always be around." Ginger's eyes softened.

"Zeke, that's stupid. I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself." Zeke looked sadly at her as she stared the other way still.

"And that's what scares me..." he murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing, I know you can take care of yourself, but that's my job for now. So get used to it. If a boy looks at you, I'll be there. If they feel brave and decide to talk to you, I'll be there. I'll always be there little sis." he playfully ruffled her hair. Ginger giggled.

"Okay, okay. Stop it! Fine, but I will get married eventually..." he growled, "Hehe, so are you going to teach me how to skateboard?" she asked sweetly, giving him puppy dog eyes. Zeke sighed, she knew he couldn't resist those.

"Fine, now get a shower, you smell like Kevin." he wrinkled his nose. She laughed and swatted his arm.

"Sure, sure. He can do wonders with that tongue..."

"What?!" she laughed again and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Pretty stupid.

On Naruto: I just read the latest manga chapter! YES!!!! Sasuke finally killed Karin! :D


End file.
